


Double Your Trouble

by rivers_bend



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt <i>Sam/Jared/Jensen, double penetration, Dean watching.</i> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/"><b>blindfold_spn</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Trouble

Sam isn't sure what to expect when he looks up. The poke and tug on his arm wasn't Dean's _monster-at-twelve-o'clock_ warning, or his _hot-chick-or-easy-mark-approaching_ attention getter, but somewhere in between. When he follows Dean's gaze he can see why. Sitting on the other side of the bar are two guys who look enough like Sam and Dean to be shifters—if shifters didn't care at all about getting clothes and hair right.

"Doppelgangland," Dean whispers when Sam looks at him.

"They're the evil gay vampire versions of us?" Sam hopes they're not vampires. It's only two in the afternoon though, so they're probably not. Just to check his shifter theory, Sam gets out his phone and snaps a picture of the pair. No silvery eyes. "Not shifters," Sam adds.

"Good to know. Because I've had enough of shifters. Also had enough of vampires, though."

"I don't think they're vampires."

"What's up with your double's shirt? It looks like it has pink flowers all over it."

Sam 's not sure why he's a little stung by Dean's insult to a guy Sam doesn't even know, but he ends up retorting, "Oh, but you look fabulous in that sweater vest."

That's when the other guys notice Sam and Dean. Their reaction is about as subtle as their clothes: an exchange of elbow jabs followed by staring and then an exchange of looks that Sam can't read but that clearly are a whole conversation to the guys themselves.

"Think we should talk to them," Dean says.

Sam doesn't agree, but Dean's already half-way across the room by the time he starts protesting, so he just follows along.

He catches up just in time to hear Dean say, "You're not vampires, right?"

Fortunately the men seem to think Dean's kidding. "Nah," the one who looks like Sam says, "We're actors, not agents." That makes Dean's twin laugh a lot harder than the joke deserves, but there's a pretty decent array of empties on the table in front of them, so Sam cuts him some slack.

"Good to know," Dean says. "This is Sam, I'm Dean."

"Jensen," answers sweater-vest. "And this oaf is Jared." He scoots closer to his friend in the curved booth, making room for Dean to squeeze in, leaving the table's lone chair for Sam.

Somehow sitting leads to drinking, Dean and Jared trying to one-up each other with ridiculous stories, and then somehow Jared and Jensen end up piling into the back of the Impala and taking Sam and Dean home with them.

They have the biggest bed Sam's ever seen, and instead of watching movies or drinking more beer, somehow they end up all tangled up on the bed, making out and doing some fairly heavy petting. After Sam's had what could, in another universe, have been his own tongue in his mouth while simultaneously watching his brother make out with himself, Dean pulls him close and whispers in his ear, "God, I want to see them fuck you."

Sam wonders why he ever thought movies and beer made more sense than this.

"Do y'all like to fuck or just watch?" Jared asks a moment later from his position lying on top of Jensen, his hand on Sam's ass.

"We like everything," Dean answers for them. "Sam here loves to be stuffed so full of cock he doesn't know what to do with himself." He pulls Jared's hand lower down between Sam's thighs. "Don't you, honey?"

Sam is _so_ getting him back for this later, but he can't deny that he would get off hard on seeing Dean watch the other two men fuck him senseless.

"Fuck, yes," Jensen says. "You wanna open him up for us?"

Sam's not sure how he feels being talked _about_ instead of to, but the thought of the three of them doing whatever they want to him is making him ridiculously horny, so he keeps his mouth shut. Dean starts stripping them both.

Jared and Jensen undress too, and move to the top of the bed—Jared against the headboard and Jensen between his thighs, leaning back against his chest. "They're gonna need lube, baby," Sam hears Jared say, and Jensen leans over to the bedside cabinet, tosses a bottle to Dean who is busy positioning Sam so that his ass is propped on a pillow, pointed towards the other two men.

"Legs spread," Dean growls, low and hot, and he pushes himself between Sam's thighs before Sam even has time to obey.

Dean squirts lube directly on Sam's hole, catching the drips with his fingers, smearing it around, before he finally teases one fingertip in.

"Stop fucking _teasing_, asshole," Sam says, trying to get more inside.

"Hey." Dean smacks the inside of Sam's left thigh. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Sam hears one of the other guys laugh softly at that, but can't tell which one.

Despite his protests, Dean does as he's told after that, and pushes in with two fingers. Sam hisses at him, but opens up, his body knowing this means Dean's cock is coming next. "Looks like Jared's cock is as big as yours," Dean says, low so only Sam can hear him. "Gonna have to open you up nice and slow if you're gonna take both of them at once."

Sam whimpers at that, wondering how the hell he's supposed to fit two cocks in him at the same time, but wanting it—god, wanting it so much. "Fuck me, Dean, please, need your cock." Usually he lasts much longer before the begging starts, but having the other men watching, anticipating what is going to happen, he can't wait.

"So tight, still, Sammy. You sure you want it? Want my cock to split you open?"

"Fuck yes. Do it." Sam spreads his legs wider, clutches at Dean's arm.

"Oh, yeah." Definitely Jensen that time. Sam can't tell if it's encouragement to Dean or to Jared who is slowly jerking Jensen's cock, but it's not like it matters. It's all good.

Dean has the lube out again, slicking more on his cock like there's not enough between Sam's ass cheeks already. "Gotta get you nice and wet, Sammy, you're gonna have a lot more in you tonight than just me," he says when he catches Sam's eyebrow raised at the lube.

When Sam's not distracted by what's happening to his ass he's gonna have to check the brand of the lube, because Dean slips in like nothing—no drag, no burn—just fullness and delicious pressure.

All four of them groan when Dean bottoms out, and then the other two start murmuring words Sam can't hear. Dean fucks hard and fast, short thrusts that make Sam gasp, make him want more, want Dean's hand around his cock. Dean knows, like he always does, says, "Not gonna let you come until they're both inside you. This one's just for me. Just to get you all open and slick for them."

Dean finds Sam's wrists with his hands and holds him down, which gets Sam even hotter, but means he can't touch himself, can't disobey Dean. Sam knows what Dean likes, too, though, so he starts swearing and struggling, begging Dean to fuck him harder, let him come, to touch him, let him get a hand around his dick. Dean goes wild, driving even harder, jerking as he shoots his load hot and deep into Sam's ass.

Breathless, he collapses onto Sam for a minute, bites his chest, hard, leaving a ring of teeth marks to sting while Sam gets fucked by two strangers, to remind Sam who he belongs to. Then, "He's all yours," Dean says, sitting up and moving away from his brother.

Sam can feel Dean's come dripping out of his ass onto the pillow, making him feel empty and even needier. He just watches as Jared and Jensen put condoms on, too shy to beg two men he never met before, even if one of them looks disconcertingly like himself and the other looks almost exactly like Dean now that he has his clothes off. He hears Dean ask them how they want Sam, and then Jared tells Sam to kneel up, let Jensen lie down.

It would be easier to take Jared first, Sam's sure, but he does as he's told, positioning himself over Jensen's dick, on his hands and knees, his back to Dean, ass on display. Four hands pull apart his cheeks and guide Jensen inside.

Sam loves riding Dean's cock, and Jensen is almost as good. His skin is more tanned than Dean's, his nipples sharper, but he rolls his hips perfectly to catch Sam's rhythm, rub his cockhead against Sam's prostate when they get it just right. With a few thrusts he has Sam back to the pitch Dean had gotten him to, almost begging again, wanting so badly to touch his cock. Then Jared's right behind him, pulling Sam back against his chest, whispering, "Gonna open you up now. Get you all ready for my dick."

Sam can only nod against Jared's shoulder in reply.

Slick hot fingers wiggle against Sam's hole, pushing at the rim, demanding entrance. He stops riding Jensen and lets Jared do what he needs to do to get in. It burns, but Sam's body wants it, craves the sensation, and Sam's head wants it too. Wants Dean to see him like this, needy and stretched so wide. "More," he gasps when Jared stops with two fingers inside, lets Jensen thrust against them for a moment.

"Oh, don't worry, there'll be more soon enough," Jared says.

He pulls and stretches Sam's ass around Jensen's dick, sliding his fingers around the edge again and again, adding a third and maybe a fourth, Sam can't even tell anymore. He wants to grab his dick so badly, but he's afraid he'll come if he does, and he wants Jared's dick inside when that happens. He's keening high against his palate, gripping the sheets either side of Jensen's shoulders, and finally he can't take anymore, starts begging, demanding, crying out for Jared to just fuck him already.

"Do it," Dean adds to Sam's pleas. "Fuck him hard."

Jared's dick is much bigger than his fingers, but somehow it slips inside, filling Sam up like he's never felt. It's like there is nothing but his need to be fucked, like his whole body is this hole being filled and used. He just rests his weight on his elbows and knees and lets them ram him full of cock.

"Holy fuck," Dean says. "Jesus, Sam, that is the hottest thing I have ever seen. They can't get enough of you. Jesus, can you feel how much they have inside you?"

That has got to be the stupidest question Dean has ever asked, but Sam's not in a position to call him on it now, he can only groan, deep and wrecked.

"You gonna come just from them fucking you?" Dean's words make Jared fuck even harder and Jensen reach up to touch Sam's face.

"Can you do that?" Jensen asks quietly. "Can you come without us touching your pretty cock?"

Sam doesn't know if he can or not, but there's no way he can reach his own dick at the moment, and he's desperate to come by this point, rocking his hips back into their thrusts, whimpering every time Jared's dick presses Jensen's against Sam's prostate.

"Come on, baby, come for us," Jensen says.

"Do it." Dean, from right next to Sam, now. He's moved so he can rub Sam's back, feel the edges of Sam's stretched hole.

The extra touch is all Sam needs, and with a strangled cry he finally comes, shooting all over Jensen's chest, nearly jerking himself off the dicks in his ass.

He feels Jensen go stiff under him, and hears him swear under his breath, jerking with his own orgasm, and then Jared pulls out. The sudden emptiness on the heels of his orgasm makes Sam collapse, too weak to hold himself up anymore. Dean guides him sideways as he does so Sam is next to Jensen instead of on top of him, so Dean can curl around Sam from behind.

"So fucking hot, the three of you all fucked out," Jared gasps, tugging off his condom, jerking his dick. "So fucking hot." Still on his knees, he shoots on Jensen's stomach.

"Thanks," Jensen says.

"Hey. You were already a mess. What's a little more jizz? Keeps you looking young."

"Fuck off." Jensen doesn't sound like he means it, though he might be more convincing if he weren't pulling Jared down on top of him.

They all lie there for a few minutes, Sam feeling hollowed out but sated, and the others seeming equally content. Then Jared says, "There's a guest room down the hall, towels in the bathroom, if you two need a place to stay for the night."

Dean peers over Sam's shoulder, asking with his look, "Wanna?" Since Sam isn't sure he can move even that far, he's definitely not planning on making it back to their motel, so he nods.

"Thanks," Dean says.

The other two grin at him. "Our pleasure," they answer.


End file.
